


Keeper of the Burning Bush

by HomerSoc



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Fantasy, HomerSoc, Loss of Virginity, gwa, script offer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:34:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28826055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HomerSoc/pseuds/HomerSoc
Summary: An adventurer goes to a secluded temple to the fire goddess to seek out her greatest treasure from the red-headed high priestess there. But before he can claim it, he must pass the test of the divine burning bush.
Kudos: 7





	Keeper of the Burning Bush

[sigh] Yes, you’ve found it. The temple of Lasara, goddess of the flame. What was it that gave it away? The red stone the temple was carved from? Me, dressed in the robes of her high priestess, with the telltale bright red hair?

Or maybe it was this bush here, burning, but never consumed by the eternal flame of Lasara.

[sigh] Sorry. I’m just not that into the high priestess thing. But when you have hair like mine, you get selected at an early age to serve the faith. And then when there are certain other signs as you get older, well, they just make you the high priestess. I’ve been the head of this temple since puberty. I haven’t even set foot outside this place since then. Even as an adult, and leader of the faith, I’m a virtual prisoner here.

But, enough about me. I’m sure you’re very proud of yourself. You heard the prophecy of the oracle, and decided to go on a quest. How does it go again?

In scarlet halls you’ll find her there  
A maiden fair, with hair of fire  
Tame the flame and with you she’ll share  
The greatest gift, your true desire.

So you came here like many men have over the years, looking to claim Lasara’s treasure. All you have to do is see if you are the one to survive the touch of the eternal flame, and claim the treasure.

This is where you’re supposed to put your hand in the eternal flame over there. They always think they’re the one. Or they think that they can snatch their hand back when it burns them. Or that they can actually extinguish the flame once it dances on their skin.

Well you can’t. Not to any of that. We provide a barrel of water here, but it’s pretty useless really. The fire burns too hot for water. It just steams up the place when they plunge first their arm in, then try to climb in themselves. Then the humidity does awful things to my hair, and let’s not talk about the smell or the mess it makes. 

There’s also the barrel of sand. It’s a smarter idea than the water, really. But then you just end up with a lot of glass and even more smell, and another dead adventurer.

There was one smart young man. He tried to cut his arm off with his own sword before the fire could spread. But he wasn’t quite fast enough. And it still left quite a mess.

So, anyway, this is your chance to back down. There are a few that have, although it’s usually when there’s more than one of them in a group. Generally once the first one dies horribly the others decide there’s some farm or shop they need to urgently get back to. 

You really should go too, you know. There’s no shame in going. Being killed by the fire doesn’t mean you’re not faithful. The fire doesn’t care. It just burns everyone. Well, except me. That’s one of the reasons I’m high priestess. We’ll restock your provisions and send you on your merry way, so that you don’t have to die horribly and create a big mess. You’re certainly a handsome enough man, and you seem nicer than most. It would be a shame for you to die here without purpose. Lasara has already made her choice about who the fire won’t burn, for her own reasons.

No? [sigh] Well, it was worth a shot. Go ahead and place your hand in the fire. Don’t bother rolling up your sleeve. If you are the chosen, then your clothes catching on fire won’t matter.. If you aren’t… well, a burning sleeve will be the least of your worries.

So do it. I’d prefer not to watch if I could. Or listen. Or smell. Sometimes the smell is the worst part. But mostly the screams. So let’s both get ready. Your part will be over soon, but I’ll be stuck here watching men die possibly for decades to come.

[pause]

[gasp] You… you did it. Normally they’re screaming now, and either trying to put the fire out or just running around like a madman. But you survive the eternal flame, and your fingers even touch the leaves of the bush.

I never thought this day would come. But it’s actually quite a relief. You have no idea really. I will gladly give up Lasara’s greatest treasure to you. All I have to do is take off my robes.

No, don’t look away. Perhaps you’ve heard that to defile the high priestess is tantamount to death, which is effectively true. But there’s a reason for that, just like there’s a reason I can survive the eternal flame, and that I was selected to be high priestess. There’s not just one eternal flame in this temple. There’s two. The first is the burning bush.

The other is… my burning bush.

Yes. It’s literally fire. Divine fire. It burns just about everything but my clothing. And I can take baths, which is quite nice. The goddess is not that cruel. But the fire will burn any flesh that comes near it. That’s why they say it is death to mate with a high priestess.

No blade can trim it. You can’t shave fire, and if you try too hard the blade will melt. But you… if you can survive that bigger flame, you can survive my smaller one. You can claim your prize, and perhaps tame my fire. What my faith calls a blessing, I call a curse. It has kept me from knowing the embrace of a man.

I am quite desirable, aren’t I? It’s not just the hair, or the eyes, or anything else. I am touched by the goddess herself with great beauty. I caught your eye before the eternal flame did. And now that you’ve survived one flame, you have a… well, let’s just say you have a burning desire to conquer mine. And truth be told, I found you somewhat charming when you first walked in and presented yourself, even if I had long ago taught myself to not think too much about the men who come here but never leave. Now that I can know physical love, I suddenly want to experience it very much.

Wait. Let me show you a trick. I can control the flame somewhat, whether it be from either burning bush. I can summon fire to my hand, and use it to burn your clothing away. Your own flesh is of course immune, not even affected by the clothing burning against it. Your hair is more mundane than mine, especially down there, but just like the rest of you, the fire does not touch it.

Now come with me over to my divan. It doesn’t really fit in with the design of the rest of this main room of the temple. But I’m the high priestess, so I can get away with stuff like that. I’m not going to stand, or kneel, or sit on the ground all day. Honestly, I spend a good part of the day napping on this thing while I wait for some foolhardy traveler to show up.

And foolhardy you were. Yet you still prevailed, unlike so many before you. You get to claim the treasure, which as I recline on the divan, is laid out all before you. Like everything else in this temple, the divan is red. My long hair blends almost blends into it, making the rest of me stand out even more. Well, except for the fire between my legs. For another women, that’s just a metaphor, and not so literal. But right now, it works both ways I guess.

But as you join me on the divan, and position yourself on top of me, the fire doesn’t burn you. It licks against your flesh, much as my tongue would were I not so anxious to finally be with someone. Even that most vulnerable part of you is immune. It is like iron wrapped in velvet as it touches me, but is untouched by my sacred fire.

You have journeyed so many miles to find this temple, and to find your destiny. But your fate now comes down to a matter of several inches before we are joined. You aren’t going to let so small a distance stop you now, are you? 

[moan as entered]

You did it, my brave and handsome adventurer. You are inside me. I never thought this day would come. When the fire first began to burn and the priestesses told me of my fate, I thought I would never know this feeling, even with the prophecy of the chosen one. So many men tested the fire, many of whom I did not mourn much when they burned. But truth be told, the moment I saw you a part of me hoped foolishly that you were finally the one. And you were, and now we are as one ourselves. Your cock gently glides in and out of me, and as I look down between us, I see that my eternal flame is not so eternal. It slowly diminishes as you make love to me, but it’s replaced by a growing, fiery passion within me.

I’m the fire you need to tame. Not just the magical fire, but my body, and my heart. Those are the greatest treasures this temple holds, and they are all yours. As we move together I realize that Lasara did bless me. Had I been a normal girl, without red hair and definitely without my burning bush, I would have wasted my love foolishly on a lesser man. My whole life has led up to this magical time when I can give myself to a man who truly deserves me. 

I haven’t had to bear the weight of a man before, and the divan has only had to bear mine. But we are both holding up so well under your rhythmic thrusts into me. I look down again, seeing your cock plunge again and again into my pussy, and each time the magical flames die down just a little more, to be slowly replaced by normal hair for the first time in my life. It’s not my overflowing wetness that’s extinguishing the fire. It’s being with you.

I was alternately afraid of having to do this with some chosen stranger, but also terrified of never knowing physical love. But you are the right man for me. I could tell when I first saw you, and with how you and I move together perfectly. You fill me with emotions my religion never did, as it’s high priestess. Well, now I am your high priestess, and I will sacrifice myself to you whenever you wish, and on whatever altar, divan, or bed that you desire. 

Even now, my body begins to craft a prayer to you. An orgasm, filling me more than any other sensation I’ve ever felt before. I’ve seen and performed miracles, but they are nothing to what you make me feel. You are the miracle. But I sense your own prayer being formed, and you worship at my altar as much as I do at yours. Well, then I demand a sacrifice... an offering, really. Your seed, sown deep inside of me, hopefully to sprout like new seedlings after fire consumes a forest. Perhaps Lasara wills it, but I honestly don’t care, because I definitely do. 

Harder, my chosen. We both want and need to feel this as much as possible. Let us give up our prayers together and to each other, and bind ourselves to one another, with Lasara as our witness. I served Lasara without choice, but I would happily choose to be your wife, or even just your lover. Or maybe you just want me this one time, and then will tire of me. I can accept that, too, but not until I accept your seed.

Now, my champion. My high priest to the temple of me, and my own new god. Only when you release in me will the last of my flames fade away. Let us share that moment together, please. I led a religion for so long, but today I finally found my equal, so we need to share everything, including our orgasms. And we are about to, because we both can’t fight it anymore…

[orgasm or improve to orgasm]

[pause]

Look. The flames that once burned so brightly on my body are gone entirely, replaced for the first time with just normal red hair. I am no longer high priestess without the flames to mark me as blessed, and without my virginity to mark me as devoted to Lasara only. I am yours now, just as you are mine.

Well, you have the greatest treasure of Lasara now. What are you going to do with her? Oh, and all of the other, lesser treasures as well. I think there’s a few rooms full of gold and jewels further back in the temple. You could buy yourself a kingdom with that.

But, my future monarch… I know where you can find your queen for free. Especially since I am currently looking for a new job. Oh, the temple would find a place for me I’m sure as a former high priestess, but I want a change of scenery after so many years. After running a religion as long as I did, I can be of a big help to you in the throne room.

Just between you and me though, you’ll definitely value what I can do in the bedroom as well.

In fact, now that we’ve got the destiny sex out of the way, I do actually have a bedroom here in the temple. Perhaps we could retire there for the evening, and I could give you all kinds of reasons to make me your queen...


End file.
